


【JCS/圣哥传及其他】犹/耶相关黄色废料存放处

by SnowytheManul



Category: Christian Bible, Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men, The Bible (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 顾名思义。全都是犹/耶相关黄色废料内含单独的犹受和耶受（e.g.彼耶/该犹/路人抹布黄脏爽）/性转百合/耶稣基督万世巨星的某些版本卡司RPS真人同人/极冷暴雷cp与脑洞JCS较多，含有圣哥传及美剧圣经故事等。微博搬运，NSFW背后注意，都是脑洞+梗没有完全成文！欢迎抱梗领养来扩写。文前都会有预警，不喜勿入。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1⃣️  
> 犹耶+抹布犹+抹布耶  
> 大概是美剧圣经故事的人设  
> 深夜脑洞，微博搬运

犹耶二人被绑起来面对面抹布，罗马杂鱼士兵轮你耶，祭司团轮你犹，堕落到绝境的叛徒和神子，在生命的尾声互相救赎。你犹剧痛加身的时候，还把所爱之人的残破身躯紧紧搂在怀里，而他亲爱的弥赛亚伸出舌头，颤抖着温柔地舔去他脸上咸涩的泪水。  
judas的腰汗水淋漓，痉挛像是脱水的鱼，被按着胯骨钉在操他的祭司的阳具上。那祭司连袍子都没脱，就对他干涩的肠道大肆践踏起来。  
jc已经奄奄一息了，漂亮的长发上满是污浊的液体，身躯上伤痕累累，不知究竟被玩弄了多少次。  
judas肉体承受着剧痛的酷刑，心却更如刀绞。看见jc被淫笑着的士兵们粗鲁地抱起来侵犯，他实在是痛彻心扉又于心不忍，便凑过去轻吻jc的嘴唇，想让jc稍微好受一点儿，也让自己不那么愧疚悔恨一点儿。  
祭司们看见这一幕，纷纷发出嗤笑：你们这是自找的，怨不得别人。反正都快死了，今天就让你们俩缠绵个够。jc颤抖着勉强睁开眼睛，看见面前如同自己一样受着酷刑的judas。jc漂亮的眼睛含着悲悯，伸出干渴的舌尖，舔掉judas脸颊上滑下的咸涩眼泪。祭司们罕见地骂出了粗话，狠狠刺穿judas的秘处。对面的罗马兵里，有人一拳狠狠揍在judas的腹部，让他疼得惨叫捂住肚子。jc用满是汗水血污的漂亮脸颊温柔地蹭他的脸，换来身后暴戾的顶弄和罗马士兵们踏在伤口上的鞋底。  
过了很久之后，judas用尽全力才勉强能跪在地上，牢牢抱着瘫软的jc，扯过一角破麻布袍子，想要遮住jc赤裸的身体。行刑者走来，身躯残破不堪的两人仍然那样抱在一起，但被叫骂着强行拖开。一个被如同破布一样丢弃出去，悔恨地流着泪赤裸地蜷缩在肮脏冰凉的地上，身边还散落着三十枚亮晶晶的银币；一个被扭送着押去各各他赴死了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2⃣️Bible原作向（？）犹耶  
> 双向暗恋被迫上垒  
> 肉梗from离离los

撒旦给犹大下咒，强迫他去玷污JC。犹大非常不情愿，愤怒反抗然被迫情欲增盛，非常痛苦把持不能。JC也中了一点儿诅咒，全身无力燥热难耐，而解咒的唯一途径就是与犹大交合  
一开始宁死不屈，不愿面对自己内心真实的爱欲，因而只是僵硬地当成苦修一样爱抚JC，为其纾解动情的渴求，后来就越来越把持不住与JC一起意乱情迷，苦苦克制着自己不和拉比真的上垒而只是亲亲摸摸抱抱舔舔在外面蹭蹭而已绝对不能跨过那条底线，但最后情难自禁终于做出了无可挽回的亵渎的事情的犹大  
一开始就知道撒旦的阴谋小心思，虽然有些难堪但不得不承认自己对犹大的偏爱，也担忧自己会因无法一视同仁地怜爱世人而失去神格，最初只想把这当作受难受辱的试炼，理智与自持却被肉欲的火焰一丝一丝燃烧殆尽，最终犯下了索多玛的艳罪，流淌出甜蜜的哀声，不得不于最钟爱的门徒怀中堕落的JC  
…你们想想，反正我是好了


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2000JCS，祭司团/犹大，该亚法/犹大  
> 淫秽色情dirtytalk，rimming，背后注意

JP犹到祭司团面前出卖卡特酥，被要求用肉体表达诚意。祭司们围成一圈，JP犹跪在中间，给每一个人blowjob。祭司团全部冲过一轮后，JP犹脸上身上都挂着黏糊糊浊白x液，眉眼里露出不屑的神情，跪在地上挑衅地质问该亚法：好了吗？你们这群变态鸡奸犯满意了吗？  
该亚法露出不怀好意的笑容，亚那沉默不语，两名下级祭司走出人群，架起JP犹的胳膊把他扔到长桌上。  
JP犹刚来得及吃痛皱起眉头，就被扯掉了裤子。该亚法捏着他的私处端详赏玩：颜色不错，该割的都割过了，但尺寸不过如此而已。然后又捏捏他的囊袋，那里沉甸甸的。憋了很久了吧？该亚法说。今天的事情是我们给予你的恩赐，你最好发自内心地由衷感谢一下。  
JP犹扭过头去，几名祭司发出轻蔑的嗤笑声。别那么愤世嫉俗顽固不化，该亚法在他耳边低语。你比我们都明白你自己的处境，虽然你穷途末路，什么都没了，但至少还有个好屁股，不是吗？让人用一用，你还不算完全被上帝抛弃。  
他埋首进JP犹腿间，用舌尖逗弄脆弱而多褶皱的肛口。JP犹呼吸急促，浑身颤抖，电击般的酥痒与激烈的羞耻感一起从脊椎攀上来。  
哈，你喜欢这个！该亚法将这叛徒的两条大腿拉得更开，用舌尖狠狠穿刺了进去。  
（中间没了！作者鸽了！大噶自行脑补嗷）  
该亚法走来用鞋尖勾起他的下巴：好了，现在你可以说他在哪儿了


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JCS1973版/彼拉多x耶稣  
> 微博搬运，虐待，双方的心理伤痛，强制爱

梗：  
pilate把ted稣关在帐篷里，锁在床上当成专属性玩具。外面的犹太人沸反盈天抗议暴动，罗马士兵骂着脏话镇压暴动，乱成一锅粥。而只有临时帐篷里的方寸之地，是简陋狭窄赤裸而残酷的如同地狱般的小小天堂，是战火中的伊甸园。  
一切都是短暂而针锋相对的，ted稣必须赴死，pilate必须手捧罪孽，就算他是如此的怜惜珍视敬佩ted稣，简直舍不得到根本不愿放他出去，用下流扭曲的方式一直独占强暴，几乎产生了注射毒品般的漂浮虚幻之感，而每一次被帐篷外的哭喊怒喝声拉回现实，pilate的心就破碎如肥皂泡倒映出的彩虹幻影。  
但是ted就那样冷静而默默地承受着一切，像温顺的绵羊，毫无情绪流露，眼睛里全是平坦淡然的悲悯，任由帐篷外的吵嚷叫骂侵犯耳膜和心灵，任由帐篷里的性交侵犯身体和自尊。

评论区补充：  
离离los：彼拉多可能还会想尽办法让ted酥说出否认他传教的口供，他想要救他，只要有一句话，他就会试着去放ted一条生路。但ted只是微弱地、轻轻地摇头。  
我：！！艹，这也太！！！pilate凌辱折磨ted不是出于自己的兽欲，而是为了将他从地狱拯救出来。用粗暴狠毒的手段逼迫ted，让他痛苦而得不到高潮，被激昂的欲情摧折到晕厥休克，但换来的只是更为深沉凝重的赴死决心而已。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注目：此篇为犹耶性转百合。很雷

00JCS/犹耶/双性转百合  
脑洞1  
事后清晨起床scene。jc裹着凌乱不堪的无袖宽松白裙，细吊带滑下纤瘦圆润的肩膀。迷迷糊糊睡意朦胧时，jc在被窝里隐约瞧见犹大正背对着她穿上束胸。  
猝不及防地，犹大察觉到有柔软的手指游移在背，酥麻调皮如幼猫软爪的蹭弄，将她费力系好的绳结缠绵地挑弄开。 

脑洞2  
00犹耶互相暗恋酒后乱x，第二天醒来发现两人都赤身裸体躺在一起，还有胡乱扔了一地的白裙子皮夹克红色束胸。  
judas你是我第一个女人。JC这样说着，突然凑过去轻啄了一下judas的脸蛋。-那你有男人吗？-没有，只有你一个。  
（然后她们又做了好多好多次

JCS/73+00+12版  
多版本性转百合/一句话存梗记录  
搬运自微博  
我想看73犹耶在花园草地果体嬉戏擦枪走火磨豆腐被门徒捉奸见双，00铁T犹勾引美丽妹妹耶互相暗恋酒后失态清晨发现两人睡在同一个被窝里，12犹耶校园青涩419，冷战闹别扭又重归于好，最后两个漂亮大姑娘腻腻歪歪一起钻小树林去了


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1973万世巨星，罗马士兵x耶稣，抹布/暴力羞辱  
> 离离老师的扩写版炖肉https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435708  
> 内含犹耶/彼耶暗示，角色死亡提及。请一定要看一定要看，辣到我抢救，香到我跳楼，虐到我痛哭泪流。

原梗：  
我想看抹布，就是，Ted被按着跪坐在地撕开白袍露出瘦小的胴体和玲珑的肩膀，面前一位士兵解开裤带掏出来顶在他唇上磨，后面有人用手卡着他的腰从后面插进大腿间股交，蹭得Ted胯下黏液淋漓水汪汪的。然后他们坐着，用小孩把尿的姿势抱住娇小的Ted，有人趴过去边揪弄他稀疏的金褐色毛毛边用舌头日他   
还有一个更雷的，就是，Ted这个中年人的深褐色肛口被壮年罗马士兵们嬉笑着掰开公开展示，还当作比赛筹码，看看谁能把它干到红肿或者干成绯红色，或者能只靠刺激前列腺就让Ted高潮迭起小便失禁  
于是士兵们铆足了劲儿狠命地日Ted，一个个都挂在他身上不肯下来，把他雷普到晕过去什么都射不出。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博搬运，瑞典JCS，祭司团/PJ犹大  
> 拷问/性虐待，脏话侮辱  
> 离离老师用这梗扩写的大块香喷喷炖肉：https://m.weibo.cn/5169309788/4385322017915950  
> 香死我了我没了

你们就真的不想看，他健美白皙的胴体被按在地上随便乱摸，渔网上衣掀起来露出饱满胸脯，一身好肉像是被挑拣货物一样掐来拧去，被拽着长发胁迫blowjob，被踢打到痛楚地跪趴下，被祭司们的手隔着皮裤啪啪揍屁股然后剪开裤裆拉开腿恶意揉搓侮辱，夹着按摩棒露出一半，手口肛并用同时应付四个大吊之类的吗。其实我最心水的一个设定是，你犹本来不想出卖你耶，但他被祭司团掳走严刑拷打然后还被老该性侵犯，最终精神肉体双重崩溃心智动摇，绝境之下才把灵魂卖给魔鬼了。想一下你犹回到你耶身边时，会是何种绝望悔恨，羞耻痛苦，心如刀绞的精神状态我就好得不行。  
而且这种里世界展开，小叛徒本身也特别惨。想想他带着哭腔哭喊出，饶了我吧，那人在客西马尼花园，饶了我吧求求您！我大脑当场升华，惨度更上一层，不仅要遗臭万年身体还脏了（直男癌发言）这就很好

2  
PJ犹惨遭祭司们x虐待，祭司们按着pj给他做前列腺指检，pj以为他们手指上蘸的是医用油膏，其实那是强力催情药。检完之后老该在pj面前拿出一根黑色巨大dildo，问他对尺寸满意吗？  
一小时之后，阿纳斯笑着俯下身拍拍他脸颊：你看看你，屁眼都开花了怎么还嘴硬呢？  
PJ被祭司们按住揪着漂亮的灰色长卷发，老该用手指插进他的屁股里搅来搅去，祭司们竖起耳朵听着咕啾咕啾的水声。老该把手指拔出来，上面湿淋淋的还在淌着肠液：哎呀起效真快，街边妓女的水都没你多。  
PJ脸色潮红瞪着老该，说，这只不过是药效而已，你是我见过技术最差的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韩国JCS/日本JCS，JC演员同人，很过激，勿上升真人。  
> 路人x朴姐姐 路人x神永小美人  
> 非你情我愿的潜规则包养/gangbang诱奸提及  
> 雷雷雷雷雷不喜勿入

小美人的场合  
小美人在演出过后，被赞助了演出的黑帮大佬不怀好意嘻嘻哈哈怂恿拉去泡温泉，美名其曰登台表演太累，需要消除疲劳。小美人根本拗不过，到了地方才知道原来没有浴巾，只能裸泡。警惕的小美人发现更衣室里所有人的目光都色眯眯地盯在自己身上，又不好推脱逃跑，就强忍着羞耻心任由一屋子肌肉纹身壮汉用眼神大肆吃豆腐，飞快地脱光衣服，脸红心跳而强迫自己不去在意这些。  
到了池子里，小美人被大家有预谋地包围在中间，大佬们一边言语调戏逗他开心，一边已经开始动手动脚了。小美人本能想要后退，却一下子跌入黑帮老大的怀里。对方笑嘻嘻地在他身上腰间后背大腿摸来掐去，说小美人你演出太累了，又要挨鞭子又要被钉十字架，本大爷来给你松松背按按摩。  
小美人闻着浴室里的薰香，只觉得越来越晕晕沉沉。脑海一片混沌，眼睛都睁不开了。  
哎呀！神永先生好像有些缺氧低血糖，快把他扶到上面去！黑帮老大发现怀中好的小美人身躯瘫软，面色潮红，也不再推拒反抗，便知道薰香已经起效。众人不免色心大起，不怀好意地盯着黑帮老大如何把小美人抱到温泉的边沿上仰面躺着。  
小美人迷迷糊糊躺在岸上，只有小腿垂入温泉中，未着寸缕的身躯一览无余，蜜色肌肤挂着湿淋淋的水。而众人伸长脖子拼命努力所见，却只是黑帮老大纹着凶恶般若面的精壮后背。老大居高临下，硬是挤开了小美人修长的大腿站在其间，让小美人插翅难飞，连身体的羞耻隐私都一清二楚。  
小美人知道自己在劫难逃了，他们一开始就对他有这种打算。他费力地睁开眼睛，自己身上什么也没有，苗条健康的身体从刚才开始就被所有人一起瞧来瞧去，眼下更是贞操危机。而且最可恶的是，他低头看看，自己竟然因薰香的催x效果而有了反应。

姐姐的场合  
姐姐被江南区的阔佬指名包夜，阔佬开出天价，姐姐非常不情愿但是迫于对方的权力和淫威，只能答应了。对方特意要求姐姐不要换衣服，就穿着演出时的开胸白袍过来。阔佬坐在五光十色嘈杂迷乱高档夜店的沙发上，给姐姐点了店里最贵的香槟塔，一开始还人模人样，后来玩high了直接吞一口香槟，搂着姐姐用嘴喂酒。姐姐全身僵硬，阔佬还伸手进他衣领，揉他身上的肉。害羞了吗？你不喜欢在人前这样吗？那我们去开房。  
阔佬打横抱起姐姐，扔到客房的豪华大床上。姐姐惊慌地抓紧了床单，白皙饱满胸脯起起伏伏的。阔佬开始脱衣服解领带，说别紧张，会很爽的，如果你喜欢的话先洗个澡也不是不可以。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面全都是下流的小道具，拉珠跳蛋按摩棒一应俱全，姐姐羞耻地扭过头不去看。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个小小的脑洞，不黄，有点儿欢乐向  
> 路人x朴姐姐and神永小美人

我想看朴恩泰和神永东吾，上台演完音乐剧欢声雷动，下台就被黑西装阔佬（山口组or江南富豪）们搂上豪华轿车，在夜店/大酒店给人陪酒，每晚天价包夜，阔佬们高兴了还会点个香槟塔，让他俩即兴嚎一段Why Should I———die————— 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹布耶稣，有犹耶暗示。非常短的小片段。

“你，”为首的卫兵露出一抹不怀好意的狞笑，“去鸡奸他！这是你的奖赏。”  
客西马尼园的夜风穿过树丛。黑暗深渊般的夜色里，树的枝条与叶子沙沙作响，宛如恶魔的低吟。  
“哈，你这下贱的叛徒，装什么护主的狗？还不快点领赏，不然就换我们十个人一并淫他！”  
有人哈哈大笑起来，淫亵地揉弄起耶稣的屁股，将那瓣丰腴有弹性的肉蹂躏到发疼。甚至还有人将手伸进耶稣的袍子里面，在他健康饱满的胴体上肆意乱摸。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄梗，圣哥传，抹布耶稣  
> 宗教梗，有点恶俗缺德

圣哥传背景，JC独自走夜路回家不幸惨遭抹布。为首的流氓淫笑着扒下他的裤子，众人纷纷把头凑过去，睁大眼睛仔细地紧紧盯着他的腿间猛看。  
“哇，是白板，真的就像教堂的雕像那样没有毛诶！”  
“居然是粉色的，而且都剥开露在外面了，看来圣包皮的传闻是真的！”  
（白虎雕像有实锤，可以找我索要x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美剧圣经故事/犹耶  
> 捉奸见双羞耻play梗  
> ( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )非常的羞羞！丢人！

犹耶两情相悦h，甜甜地悄悄地偷欢。深夜时分其他门徒都睡着了，两人就在篝火堆边小心翼翼做一些不可描述的事情。两人的动作都很小，蹑手蹑脚，唯恐惊醒门徒们。  
但如果真的被撞破也不错，大家睡梦惊起目睹色片拍摄现场，说不定还会嘻嘻哈哈开簧腔。反正都是男人嘛，而且弥赛亚又那么温柔，大家都不很拘谨只是有点惊讶：哦原来你们俩早就好上啦？明天还要去布施传教，犹大你个混蛋节制一点，别把拉比累坏了。说完大家就不怀好意地笑着，识趣地都走了。JC已经脸红到了耳朵根，软乎乎热烫烫地黏在恋人身上挂着，某处也湿淋淋黏糊糊地连在一起。   
其实这脑洞还有后续。门徒们嬉笑着掀开遮盖两人的大斗篷，看见JC面对犹大跨在他身上半跪着。他们衣袍扔了一地，JC脱得光溜溜的丰腴蜜色身体闪着一层晶莹汗水，犹大并没脱光，却与挺着饱满笔直漂亮鸡儿的JC一样光着屁股，他发怒伸手欲打那些门徒，被脸红到耳根的JC拦下：没关系的，反正也都看见了……


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18JCS 光头黑人犹大x传奇哥  
> NSFW有点辣眼睛慎入 雷到不管  
> 对大家来说可能口味有点重，而且不太讨人喜欢

我想看18JCS的犹耶。  
brandon victor dixon和传奇哥用面对面怀中抱妹杀铁臂锁腰骑乘位干个爽…  
光头肌肉壮汉黑叔叔x瘦巴巴苗条黑人小伙 强制拘束体型差 我很好（我知道我口味太重了我自裁  
那个之前很火的禁锢式压墙doi体位也不错，适合他们俩，身材差距简直太棒了：比如说光头犹用粗壮有力肌肉鼓鼓的汗津津的胳膊，揽住传奇苗条紧致的细腰，粗鲁狂暴地一下一下冲撞进去，传奇一边喘一边温存而野蛮地和他接吻。  
感觉打开了新大门……！


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3p炖肉雷文。雷，雷死了，片段化很短很碎也很黄很雷，未完成。  
> 鬼稣x日本JC/韩国JC  
> 衍生自一则小短漫：鬼稣调戏韩国和日本的两位耶稣，叫他们东方美人，因此被丁犹家暴。  
> 可以找我索要短漫x  
> 耶稣的名字用不同语种区分：Jesus/지저스/ジーザス  
> 卡司大概是Ben Forster/迈克尔李/神永东吾。

Jesus茫然地看着自己身处的房间。  
他刚和Judas吵完一架，愤愤不平地策划着学生运动的新进展，准备下星期上街游行，但不知道怎么回事，一睁开眼睛却出现在这里。  
这是个难以描述的地方。他站在上了锁的门口，面对着房间正中央华丽的kingsize大床。房间没有窗户，使他难以得知自己究竟身处何地。  
这是哪儿啊？jesus皱起眉头，摸索着墙壁，满心迟疑地走动。刚刚试了试，门是绝对打不开了…他四下打量着，讶异地发现，那张大床上居然睡着两个人。  
大床的四周垂下帷幔轻纱，朦朦胧胧，jesus又头晕脑胀没能当场搞清楚状况，所以这时才注意到床上隐隐约约的人影。  
jesus疑惑更甚，于是走上前去。真是华而不实的庸俗品味——他心里这样想着，拨开了纱帘。  
FUCK.  
jesus必须得承认，他的心脏在上一秒漏了一拍。这是在做梦吧？一定是的，毕竟自己最近的压力太大了——  
柔软的雪白大床上相对而眠的，是两名漂亮的亚裔青年。披散着褐色长卷发的那一位，有着俊美而温和的睡颜，长长的睫毛随着呼吸轻颤。他身穿暗棕色的麻布长袍，破旧的下摆随着身体蜷缩而掀起，露出蜜色匀称的修长小腿。  
另一位身穿雪白长袍的青年，也在安静地沉沦梦乡。稍有些蓬松的半长黑发堆积在脸颊两侧，露出一点儿白皙的颈项。他的脸颊温柔而珠圆玉润，皮肤很白，像是新鲜的牛奶，长袍的v字开领下露出饱满的胸脯。Jesus咽了咽口水。  
——这谁能扛得住？  
……（中间没有，自己脑补，反正他们必须threesome才能走出房间）  
那也没有别的办法了。  
ジーザス显然有点儿放不开——东方人的矜持和保守让他羞愧，难以面对必须以交媾为代价换取自由的事实。而英俊漂亮的Jesus，居然就那样自然地搂住지저스白袍下的腰肢，缠绵悱恻地偏过头去接吻，炽热又狡猾。  
这不免令他心生动摇。  
……（中间没有，自己脑补）  
那里闭合得太紧，因极端的羞愧而皱缩起来，颜色暗红，像玫瑰的花苞。  
“不…你不能……”  
ジーザス已经乱了阵脚。  
他对男人之间的情事有所耳闻，也因俊美的容颜而受到过男性信徒的追求，但却从未想过——另一个世界的自己，此时此刻，正蓄势待发地挺着修长饱满的阳具，意图侵犯进自己的后庭。  
Jesus苦笑着，强忍遭受欲火灼烧的难耐感，俯下身轻轻亲吻ジーザス的脸颊，舔去他额角滑落的小汗珠。与此同时，他也向前挺动腰身，将湿润的前端顶住ジーザス蜜色两臀间的桃色肉襞。  
ジーザス的瞳孔一瞬间放大。那里并非用于欢愉的所在，又因惊慌恐惧而绷紧，因此，Jesus试图捅入他肛门的行为未能得逞，仅仅是在脆弱褶皱的缝隙间滑动，于ジーザス的私处抹满了粘稠晶莹的清液。  
“很抱歉，那我只能试试揉开它了。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美剧bible，犹耶  
> 偷窥斯托卡/意淫

犹大躲在湖边森林树丛背后偷看耶稣洗澡。  
耶稣裸着站在湖中，棕褐色长发湿漉漉地贴在脸上和肩背，胡须和睫毛也都挂着水珠，湿润又圣洁。滑落的水滴剔透晶莹，耶稣拾起布巾缓缓擦拭自己，那具蜜色的丰腴饱满胴体，看起来更加漂亮诱人。  
犹大忍不住一边偷窥弥赛亚一边手冲，心中满是罪恶感。 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韩版JCS犹耶，搞笑黄梗  
> 卡司是韩志尚/朴恩泰，冷雷注目

早上没睡醒时，脑海里迷迷糊糊浮现一个porn画面：里版韩国JCS，JC掀起白袍骑跨在犹大身上脐橙位自己动。  
犹大在他身下一边哭一边说“你也不能把我当成榨汁机啊！”  
于是这句“你也不能把我当成榨汁机啊！”在我脑内回荡了一天…


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1973JCS犹耶，非常雷  
> 性转百合h，野战，剪刀腿，捉奸。  
> 慎入，慎入！！！！

JCS1973。犹♀耶两人因为300元香膏吵架过后，JC到花园草地的树下坐着独自散心，黑妹judas也偷偷摸摸跟过来。JC有点生气，问她你来干什么？  
judas欲言又止，说，你应该听我的劝告的，你为什么不听呢？  
JC不愿理睬她，扭过头捡起一片掉落的树叶。judas愣住了一小会儿，坐到她身边。JC的身上有一股好闻的味道，那不是贵妇身上的香水味，这荒凉的地方儿可没有香水；也并非少女身上甜蜜的花香，JC早已不是少女了。它从她松软的发间飘来，幽幽暗暗，朴素而甘甜。  
judas不死心。她握住JC的一只手，伸到自己胸前心脏跳动的部位。拜托，我只想让我们活着就好，JC你摸到我的心跳声了吗？  
JC窘迫地想要把手掌抽回。judas简直有些自暴自弃，干脆不修边幅地撩起衣服，裸露出黝黑的瘦巴巴的上半身。她从来不穿内衣，两只小小瘪瘪的乳房毫无遮掩地露出来。她捏着JC的手腕，挺胸把自己送过去，贫瘠的软肉从纤细的指缝里溢出来。  
你摸到了吗？你摸到了吗？JC。  
judas看见JC的脸颊有点儿泛红。  
别这么做，别让我为难。JC低声警告她，换来judas的舌尖在手心舔舐。  
JC不愿理睬又无可奈何。  
别做徒劳无用工。JC在闭上眼睛的五秒之后，感受到judas是如何贴过来，对她欺身而上。judas扳过她的下巴，像以前一样和她接吻。  
……但如果你觉得这样就能达到目的的话，也不是不可以。JC神情平静，任由自己的裙摆被掀起，底裤被拨弄着拽到膝间，然后大腿也被judas拉开。  
这一次可不是胡闹啊。两人都如此想着。judas埋下头为她舔舐的时候，JC扭过头，不愿面对似地挡住嘴巴，却还是一边丝丝缕缕地流出来，一边任由自己呻吟出声。  
于是她们就进行了爱之初体验。judas没有进去，只是用了剪刀腿的体位，扶着JC娇小玲珑的腰肢来回摩擦顶弄。她试了几次都没找好角度，终于在发现某一次JC全身痉挛的时候，得知了对方身体的甜蜜诀窍究竟在哪儿。JC仰起脸，金褐色的柔软长发凌乱不堪，饱满小巧的乳房从白袍子里弹出来，颤巍巍地晃动不止。judas的潮吹来得晚一些，是在瘫软无力的JC右大腿上磨出来的。JC两眼平静得像海水，躺在地上仰视她，来不及合拢的双腿间一片狼籍，暗红的花瓣鼓胀在外，充血湿润还没能消肿，丝毫不遮掩地任由她肆意欣赏打量。  
事后，两人身上黏黏腻腻湿漉漉的，夏日燥热懒于起身，便以亲热的姿势拥抱着躺在草地与落叶里。门徒们远远就看到了两人衣衫不整抱在一起的样子。马利亚（男）好心地迅速解下外衫披在她们身上遮羞，其他人有的嬉皮笑脸看热闹，有的愤愤不平要把judas批判一番，有的伸长了脖子不怀好意地想看看活春宫。  
judas一脸挑衅地环视他们，说，没错就是你们看到的这样，弥赛亚和我性交了。JC无奈地看着她，嘴角难以察觉地上翘了几分，抬手替judas遮住裸露在外的，闪着汗水光芒的黝黑贫瘠乳房。她这样做的时候，judas的回礼是在马利亚的外袍遮掩之下，用膝盖顶了顶她尚在不应期的敏感私处，撤出来的时候，judas整个膝盖都湿淋淋的。  
最后JC好不容易遣散了众人。两人默默各自穿好衣服，花园里晚风吹拂，树叶簌簌作响。这个夏天的尾声就要结束了。  
（其实有一张簧图很合适来着。可以私信索要


End file.
